Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon
by Terra Malheur
Summary: The story begins when what appears to be a shooting star lands in the mountains. The narrator describes the player, referred to in second person, finding a pair of twin babies in the light and becoming their adoptive parent. By default, the boy is named Dio, and the girl is named Mell.


Nani ga yama no naka de nagareboshi no tochidearu to hyōji sa reta toki ni monogatari ga hajimarimasu. Katarite wa futari-me de genkyū senshu, hikarinonakade futago no akachan no pea o mitsuke, sorera no yōshin to natte ni tsuite setsumei shimasu. Deforutode wa, shōnen wa dio to iu namae ga tsuke rare, soshite shōjo ga meru to iu namae ga tsuke raremasu. Monogatari wa Aselia karendā ni yotte 4408 e 13-nen mae ni sukippu shimasu. Narēshon wa enerugisshudearu dio, meru wa reiseidearu koto o shiteki shi, sorera no ryōhō ga fushigi ni kyōryokudesu. Dio wa, jitaku no yama kara kare ni tsudzui kimyōna ikimono to hairu. KRR: Kare to meru wa sore ga tsukuru oto ni motodzuite kurūru o petto to shite sore o iji shi, soreni namae o tsukeru koto ni shimashita. Kurūru wa, ōkiku koshi no taka-sadearu midoriiro no nisokuhokō no kurīchā to shite hajimaruga, sore wa jissai ni wa, sono fōmu, sono pawā ya kibun nimotozuite henka suru keijō shifutādesu.

Meru to dio wa, sorera ga totsuzen nōn to shite no jibun jishin o shōkai shi, karera futari wa unmei ni unmei o motte iru to itte iru tsubasa no aru josei ga hōmon shita toki, tsūjō no yō ni sonohi ni tsuiteyuku hajimeru. Hoka ni setsumei no tame ni sukoshi de, kanojo wa karera ga āche o mitasu tame ni sōshin suru ni wa, genson suru yuiitsu no taimu senshi wa teiruzuobufantajia no ibento de yūmei ni natta. Nenrei ga 121-sai no arukē wa, kanojo wa ima, han'erufudearu meru to dio wa noboranakereba narimasen pinku no hāto-gata no kazara reta tawā ni sunde iru to iu riyū dakede kanōdesu. Karera ga ichiban-jō ni tōchaku suru to, nōn wa tōjō ni yotte arukē o kyōgaku shi, meru to dio no kokoro to karada no tsuyo-sa o tesuto suru rinshō shiken o junbi-chū arushu no shien o yōkyū shimasu. Arushu ni taisuru sentō de jibun jishin o shōmei shita nochi, meru to dio wa nōn ga nenkan 4203 meru to dio wa Klarth to hanasu yūkuriddo ni sōshin sa reru made no jikan pōtaru to shite dōsa suru yō ni taiyō no e o miryō karera no ie ni modori, kare wa ishi to naru yō teiruzuobufantajia de oko~tsuDhaos to no sensō ni tsuite no sorera ni iu.

Kare wa, monogatari no ninkinoaru bājon o teikyō shimasu rekishi no ki ni natta koto o omoidasaseru, sonogo, jissai ni nani ga okotta no ka, sorera o tsutaeru: Karera wa oroka ni mo, sekai no Mana kyōkyū o kokatsu shita tame Dhaos ga magitechnology no riyōsha ni taishite sensō o okonatta. MELL to dio mo sentō de sorera o taoshita nochi seirei shirufu, undīne, ifurīto, oyobi Gnome no kara chie no kotoba o eru koto ga dekimasu. Soko ni karera wa 104-nen mae ni āsā vi no yōroppa to kekkon sa reru koto ni natte ita Reira, buritania no kōgō ni atta. Meru wa naze tazune, sore ga Herothese ga futatabi kōgeki sa reta koto o akiraka ni shi, Reira wa Fantajia, kamigami no chikara o eru koto... Āsā o korosu.

Nōn karera wa chesutā, kuresu, minto o mitasu koto ga dekiru yō ni, karera wa, 4306 e no ryokō o kanō ni suru tame ni, tsuki no karera no e o miryō. Kare wa ima sono yō na megumarenai kodomo-tachi wa fudōtokuna raifusutairu ni kiri, ayamatte tanin o hinan suru koto de karera no kōdō o seitō-ka shiyou to suru kanōsei ga aru tamedearu minashigo-in o jikkō shimasu naze norun no yōsei de, chesutā wa sorera o shiji shimasu. Kare wa ayamatte kare ga sono yōna kodomo ni, jibun jishindearu koto ga shiyō sa reru to nobete, kare wa kanjō-teki ni na~tsu, mō kodomo-tachi wa sonoyōni naritai to wa arimasen to iimasu. Kuresu wa ichido mawaride wanainode, kare wa karera ni makkusū~eru e no michijun o teikyō shimasu. Sentō no betsu no shiken-go, makkusū~eru wa meru to dio no jikan to kūkan no gainen de no kōgi o teikyō shimasu. Kare wa kanōsei ga parareruwārudo o sakusei shi, sore dake de hito wa betsu no parareruwārudo de owaru koto ni narimasuga okoru koto ni natte ita kotonatta yori mo nanika o suru tame ni jikan o sakanobotte iku to itte iru. Shitagatte, rekishi o henkō suru koto wa fukanōdearu.

Karera wa saishūtekini kare ga Dhaos no dōki no haigo ni aru shinjitsu o manande kanji shokku o kankei kuresu o mitasu. Kare wa Dhaos ni hantai de, kare no kōdō o kōkai shite inai to iuga, soreha Dhaos no min no shiten kara, kare wa karera no saigo no kibō no hakai-shadatta koto o teokure ni naru made, kare wa yuiitsu jitsugen shinai, byū no kare jishin no shiten kara miru koto ga dekite ita koto o ikan ni omou. Sonogo, karera wa kanojo ga hito no karadade wa naku, karera no kokoro o iyasu koto ga dekiru node, nōn ni yotte idaina hīrā to yoba rete kyohi shi minto o mitasu. Kanojo wa, tanin no tame dake demo, hitori no seikatsu, shiawase o motarashi meru to dio ni shiji shimasu. Karera wa jibun no kanōsei o shinjiru yō ni sorera o shiji shimasu guremurin sorera yoitowarui ga onaji koto no ryō hanbundeari, bunri suru koto wa dekimasen tsutae kakurega ya, Asuka, to tatakau. Karera wa karera no tankyū o keizoku shi, hokanohito o sū-kai shien suru koto de, Runa o mitasu koto ga dekimasu. Karera wa ie o shutoku suru to, shinpi-tekina zu wa, ichijitekini jaakuna ningen shudandearunode, aku o kyohi suru yō ni, karera ni sono oroka o tsutaeru tame ni hyōji sa remasu. Warudearu koto o teishi suru koto wa, ningendearu koto o teishi suru kotodesu.

Nōn wa, karera ga Suzu o mitasu koto ga dekiru yō ni, 4354 e no pōtaru ni,-boshi no e o henkan shi, sore ikō, kanojo wa kuresu nado o mitasu koto ni yotte e rareru mono o meru to dio ni tsutaeru tame ni Suzu o yōkyū shimasu. Suzu wa, kanojo ga karada to kokoro no ryōhō ni ko ga, sonogo modotte ita to atte iroirona hito kara bunri suru koto wa, sore ga otona ni naru tame ni dono yōna imidearu koto o shitta to iu. Meru to dio ga mama ni hajimeru to, Suzu wa sono dōki ni tsuite kurūru o gimon-shi suru tame ni sorera o teishi shimasu. Kanojo wa sonogo kurūru wa sono kōdō no riyū o motte iru hitsuyō ga aru koto o jitsugen shi, motomete teishi suru koto ni dōi shimasu. Kurūru wa konran no naka de mewing kono kaiwa o tsuiyashite iru. MELL to dio wa boruto to kage, hikari to yami no ma no baransu ni tsuite no sorera o tsutaeru sonōchi no kōsha ni yotte sentō de shiken suru. Shinpi-tekina sugata wa, karera ga karui tsutaeru to kurai nejire no kokoro o motte iru mono o bunri suru koto wa dekimasenshi, jibun no aku o ikigurushīga gen'in to naru koto o futatabi hyōji sa remasu. MELL to dio wa, Origin to meiōsei ni yotte tesuto sa reru tame ni iku. Shinpi-tekina sugata wa, subete ga muimidearu koto o karera ni tsutaeru tame ni futatabi hyōji sa remasu.

Nōn wa rei' saiban o kanryō ni sorera o shukufuku shi, āche wa dōyō ni sorera o shukufuku tokoro, 4506 ni sorera o wāpu. Sorera ga sonzai suru riyū o, karera ga rikai shite ireba sūjitsugo, nōn wa sorera o yōkyū shimasu. Karera wa kyohi shite, nōn kita ni dōkutsu o hiraku yō ni jishin ga atta. Dōkutsu ni iku, meru to dio wa, sono `shin no jibun'dearu to shuchō suru jishin no sekigyokutekina kopī o tomonau. Nōn wa ari hontō no jibun no yōna mono ga naku, kumo no e o keiyu shite shisha no ji ni saisho no meru to dio o okuru to iimasu. Soko ga, karera wa jibun no kako ni tsuite no shinjitsu o manabu tame ni FenBeast, Flambelk, Jestorna, Ishlant, bigguai, soshite saigo ni Dhaos ni yotte sentō de shiken suru. Karera wa Meltia to diosubandidatta, derisu· Kharlan-jō no kuni no shimin wa betsu no chīsana kuni to no sensō jōtai ni atta kyūden Gudra wa, to yoba reru. Karera wa 27datta toki ni, Meltia wa magitechnology no buki o sakusei suru tantō no kagaku-shadatta. Kanojo wa, chishiki no kensaku ga hoka no naniyori mo jūyōdearu to kanjite irunode, kanojo wa sateoki tairyō hakai nado no kyōryokuna buki o sakusei suru tame no dōtokutekina imiai o burashi. Ippō, diosu wa heishidesu. Kare wa, jibun-tachi no kuni o ushinatte iru to iu karera no yōfu zenpan bandi ni hōkoku shi, Dhaos kara no messēji,-betsu no kuni no shidō-sha, nazenara shinde subete no tsumi no nai hitobito no sensō o tomeru tame ni sorera o keikoku o teikyō shimasu. Ippantekini wa, messēji o mushi shite shuchō shi, diosu wa Dhaos no kuni ga motte iru idaina-ryoku no kare o omoidasaseru tokiniha, kare ga shibō shite irudarou koto o kare ni omoidasa seru koto ni yotte, kare no jūjun ga motte ita ippantekina-ryoku wa arimasen ippantekini wa, kare wa kare no jinsei o ataeru gimu ga aru to itte, kare o saiyō shita kare no kuni no tame.

Diosu ga yosoku shita yō ni, teki no kuni wa kyūden Gudra o yaburu. Shinikake ippan-tekina mono kara, kare no saigo no chūmon o uketa nochi, diosu wa Meltia no kenkyūshitsu ni jikkō sa remasu. Meltia ga fushō shi, kare ga tōchaku shita chokugo ni shibō shite iru. Diosu wa, konpyūta ni iki, magitechnology buki ga mada kinō shite iru koto o hakken shimasu. Ippan no saigo no meirei o junshu shi, kare wa teki ni sore o hassha. Shōsei wa sugu ni Mana no kyōkyū o kaimetsu suru koto ni yotte 15 man hito to yōhin-ten chikyū no nokori o korosu. Nōn wa diosu ni hyōji sa re, kanojo wa shinikake Kharlan ki no gādiandearu koto o nobete imasu. Kanojo wa, karera ga honshitsu-teki ni warudearu ka hi ka o handan dekiru yō ni, akanbō no yō ni diosu to Meltia o fukkatsu shi,-betsu no wakusei ni sorera o sōshin suru koto o kettei. Sore wa karera ga warudearu to hanmei shita baai, kanojo wa sorera o korosudeshou. Hoka no basho de, izen ni sensō wa,-ryoku o riyō shite kare no kunizu ni shūrModoru genzai ni oite, meru to dio wa, karera ga betsu no jiko o mitashite iru dōkutsu made keizoku suru koto ga dekimasu. Karera wa betsu no jiko wa, komento shinagara, Fantajia no eiyū no monogatari no shīn ga jibun-tachi no mondai de kurushinde sanshō shite kudasai. Yō shita koto o hotto sa rete ita Dhaos, ima Kharlan tsurī shinikakete iru koto o rikai suru. Kare wa betsu no Kharlan ki no Mana no tane o motomete betsu no wakusei ni idō suru koto ni shimashita. Sonogo, kare wa yugudorashiru o mitsuke, sore magitechnology kono wakusei no Mana ga junchōde hakai sa rete jitsugen shite imasu. Kare wa sono waru no kare no kakusareta-goe to shite hanzai-sha o korosu tame ni kare ni itte uchinaru koe o taiken shite shokku o uke shōnin shite iru.

Chesutā wa, kare no shinda imōto Ami omoide hanasa re, Meltia wa, kare ga tanin no tame ni, matawa jibun jishin no tame ni minashigo-in o jikkō suru ka dō ka o gimon ni omou. Klarth, kare wa kazoku to no jikan o sugosu tame ni kenkyū ni kan'yo shi sugite iru tame ni kirawa re, jibun no chichioya no yō ni amarini mo ōku natte kite shinpai shite iru, to Milard wa kare o nagusameru. Diosu wa ai to nikushimi no ma no ruiji-sei o shiteki shitaga, hogo-sha no nai mono wa emyurēto suru koto ni natte iru hito o yōkyū shimasu. Nagai jumyō ga ari arushu wa, subete no kanojo no ningen no yūjin, tokuni chesutā o misu shi, diosu wa 1tsu ga dōyō ni tonikaku dareka ni fuchaku shita koto ga nai kamo shirenainode, bunri wa, amarini mo itai to itte imasu. Suzu wa kanojo no ryōshin o korosu koto o yoginaku sa rete shimesa rete ori, Meltia wa dare mo Suzu no chūshin-bu ni aru yami, osoraku sura Suzu jibun o rikai shite inai to iimasu. Kuresu wa byōki kara kaifuku shite iru minto ni kare no sapōto o ataete iru, to kanojo wa ōku no hito ni hitsuyō to sa re, sore ga aisa rete inai koto o imi suru mono o rikai shite inai tame, diosu wa kanojo o hihan shite iru. Kuresu wa 12datta Reira wa 11datta toki wa, kuresu to kare no ryōshin wa Herothesians ari, Reira to kuresu wa, Reira no ryōshin o satsugai shi, wakai nimokakawarazu, osananajimi, tsugini, Herothese zentai teikoku o kōgeki sa retadearu koto ga akiraka to natta, Reira wa, arata ni natta kōgō to kuresu to kare no ryōshin wa Toltus ni idō shimashita. Meltia kanojo wa Reira no ryōshin no tame ni zan'nen ni kanjite iru koto o nobeta. Dōkutsu no owari chikaku ni, meru to dio wa, korega gen'in to kekka no gensoku ni ihan shi, karera wa karera no kako no jibun o koroshita tame ni paradokkusu o sakusei suru koto o karera ni omoidasa Meltia to diosu to tatakau. Karera wa, futatabi karera no kurai sokumen to hitotsu ni natte. Saigo ni, kurūru wa karera no mae ni dearuku, sore ga zentai no jikan o nōn sa rete iru koto o akiraka ni shite iru. Karera no saigo no tesuto to shite, meru to dio wa tatakai de nōn o taosu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Karera wa shōri no ato, nōn wa, jikan no nagare ga sorera o shūsei suru to shite iru. Karera wa futatabi umarekawatte iruto sono yōshin, pureiyā wa, futatabi akachan to shite sorera o mitsukemasu.


End file.
